


Седьмая Галактическая война

by zinzinella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Drama & Romance, Heterosexual Character, Lesbian Character, Male Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Outer Space, Princes & Princesses, Sex, Space Opera, Space Pirates, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinzinella/pseuds/zinzinella
Summary: "Мы оказываем слабое сопротивление неприятелю из-за нехватки оружия и боеприпасов. Как бы мы не желали держать сторону нейтралитета, вступление в войну будет являться вынужденной мерой", - о тяжёлом решении, сравненным с предательством. О силе духа, о беспокойстве, о любви, о сожалении. Война сплочает и разъединяет, рождает и губит.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Центе

Пальцы в тонких кожаных перчатках тисками сжали штурвал, а ребристые подошвы лёгких сапог готовились вдавить тугие педали в пол. Корпусная пластина плавно отъехала в сторону и автоматически зафиксировалась; из устройства корабля начала выдвигаться лазерная пушка.

– Стреляй, – прозвучало из гарнитуры приказным тоном, – Сбей его, сейчас же!

Управляющий оружием потянул рычаг на себя и исподлобья посмотрел на одноместный вражеский r-GON, зависший в бескрайнем пространстве. Его пилот и, по совместительству, стрелок, почему-то не предпринимал никаких действий.

– Почему ты медлишь? – яростное шипение из устройства вкупе с неполадками неприятно ударило по ушам.

Система шаттла подала тихий сигнал готовности к атаке.

– Быстрее, – вновь прошипело из наушника, – Он сейчас уйдёт!

Серебристый r-GON и вправду ушёл – он совершил небольшой маневр, перемещаясь в пространстве и исчезая из виду. Стрелок заёрзал в кресле, не отпуская штурвала, и напряжённо взглянул на радар – корабль справа.

Кабина не имела отдельных поворотных механизмов, что, конечно, не давало преимущества – данный корабль являлся одним из самых неудачных типов звездолётов в плане обороны, хотя, для шаттлов, это было, скорее, обычным явлением. Приходилось ждать. Несколько секунд длились мучительно долго, дышать становилось всё труднее, и в висках стучало. Сердце колотилось в груди, как бешеное, и уж точно не от бодрящего напитка, выпитого накануне.

"Да где же он...", – проговорил юноша себе под нос, пытаясь отвлечься от головной боли.

Корабль возник из ниоткуда – череда точных ударов из лазерной пушки вывела вражеские орудия из строя. Но не всё устройство – r-GON, потеряв скорость, надвигался на шаттл. Изменить курс за столь короткий промежуток времени было почти невозможно, связаться с пилотом для ухода на сверхсветовую скорость – тоже. Столкновение неизбежно.

Стрелок нажал на красную кнопку и, развернувшись против иллюминатора, сгруппировался в кресле и приготовился к худшему. Он перебирал в мыслях все более-менее знакомые Галактические молитвы, но, не вспомнив ни одной, быстро оставил эту затею – юноша всегда был далёк от религии.

r-GON на сниженной скорости задел корпус корабля, проехавшись по обшивке; шаттл тряхнуло. Ремень безопасности не вовремя расстегнулся, и юноша нелепо выпал из кресла, смеясь над комичностью ситуации. Сигнал тревоги не сработал – видимо, система стабильна. Неужели пронесло?

Юноша поспешил покинуть оборонительную кабину, зная, что опасность в виде вражеских кораблей миновала. Он задержался на несколько минут в медотсеке, разыскивая средство от головной боли.

Заправив картридж с лекарством в безыгольный шприц и пробегаясь взглядом по инструкции, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии противопоказаний, парень засучил до локтя рукав комбинезона и легко нажал на поршень.

– Тряхануло нас, как надо! – раздалось эхом из отсека, – Кажется, немного задело обшивку, но не думаю, что это критично, – чуть пободревший от действия лекарства, юноша задвинул металлическую дверь и вернулся в кресло второго пилота, пристёгиваясь двумя рядами ремней.

– Ты обычно так не поступаешь, – подметил первый пилот, не поворачивая на напарника головы, – Что-то натворил – признайся сразу, – он бросил короткий взгляд на дисплей, – Я не собираюсь делить стоимость починки на двоих, если виноват только ты.

Юноша в ответ лишь усмехнулся: конечно же, первый пилот примерно представлял, что случилось с судном, но хотел услышать реальный ответ, а не глупую отговорку.

– Конечно, расплачусь я, – он кивнул, поджав губы, – Не сказал бы, что разбираюсь в устройстве шаттлов, – немного подумав, продолжил тот, – но у нас точно повреждена боковая часть, насколько сильно, увы, не знаю.

– Я-то думал, мы отделались всего лишь испугом! – саркастически произнес пилот.

– Итан! – одёрнул его юноша.

Корабль вновь ощутимо тряхнуло, и откуда-то из глубины устройства донесся гул, означавший начало аварийной работы топливных насосов.

– И это значит «немного задело»? – Итан на мгновение оторвал руки от штурвала, – Если бы ты не медлил, шаттл был бы в порядке, – его слова прозвучали с долей порицания.

– Кто-то не умеет вести корабль прямо за удаляющейся целью, – язвительно ответил юноша, отворачиваясь от собеседника, – В слепой зоне не слишком-то и удобно отстреливаться, знаешь ли.

Пилот немного помолчал, обдумывая услышанное. Боковым зрением он увидел, что напарник запустил диагностику.

– Забыли, – почти без раздражительности в голосе произнёс пилот и махнул рукой, что означало «мир».

– Да, – сухо ответил юноша, глядя на экран, – При промедлении может произойти утечка топлива, а мы надолго здесь застрянем и станем отличной мишенью для истребителей новобранцев, – отрапортовал тот и уставился на предложенную системой корабля карту космического пространства.

– Тогда нужны срочная посадка и ремонт, – пилот устало выдохнул и потёр переносицу, – Надеюсь, от корабля осталась хотя бы половина, – он кисло улыбнулся.

– Ближайшая планета – Центе, – юноша перевёл тему разговора, – Подойдёт для посадки?

– Подойдёт, если найдётся толковый механик, – протянул тот, – Что там с температурой и формами жизни?

Юноша уставился в экран:

"Центе – планета системы Третий Пояс Калара-Гаони...

...особенностью являются частые засухи... Температура в данное время года колеблется от пятидесяти до двадцати единиц от севера к югу. Преобладают степи...

...Промышленные зоны сосредоточены на юге планеты. Север мало развит. ...Атмосфера пригодна для свободного дыхания..."

– Ну, всё не так плохо, – качнул вдруг головой юноша, запрашивая разрешение на посадку, – По крайней мере, нам не потребуются дополнительные устройства для дыхания или утеплённая одежда.

– Судно "Дарантея", – неожиданно прозвучал из динамика женский голос, заглушённый помехами, – Вы меня слышите?

– Да, – сразу ответил юноша, протягивая руку к панели управления и регулируя уровень очистки звука от посторонних шумов.

– Посадка разрешена, – без эмоций произнесла девушка. Голос, бесспорно, был уставшим, может быть, его обладательница провела несколько бессонных ночей на дежурстве, – Я выслала координаты: код посадки находится в письме. Связь оборвалась.

– Вот и отлично, – улыбнулся первый пилот, вбивая в систему координаты.

В кабине воцарилось молчание. Каждый мечтал вновь оказаться на Соле, в полном умиротворении, там, где тишина прерывалась течением рек и пением райских птиц, однако, шум работы двигателя возвращал в суровую реальность – возможность крушения.

Почему система Калара-Гаони носила название Третий Пояс, ни Итан, ни его друг и малейшего понятия не имели – они и о существовании Центе слышали в первый раз. Наверняка, знания об этой планете не стоили чего-то важного, ведь если о ней не говорили, возможны были два случая: либо Центе – секретный объект, скрытый от посторонних глаз, либо "дыра" (как любил выражаться грубоватый в разговоре Итан, к слову), о которой и упоминать страшно.

– А вот и она, – наконец выдохнул первый пилот и, облизнув высохшие губы, обратился к другу, – Думаешь, быстро нас починят, а, Касс? Касс ухмыльнулся.

– Ты неправильно задал вопрос, – юноша завязал в небрежный пучок свои длинные волосы и продолжил, – Скорее, нужно было сказать: насколько качественную починку нам произведут?

– Не беси меня своей манерностью, – в шутку огрызнулся Итан, – Собери вещи, может быть, на время починки нас выгонят отсюда.

– База-3, вызывает "Дарантея", мы на подлёте, – мужчина зажал кнопку связи и проговорил в микрофон, – Повторяю: "Дарантея" вызывает Базу-3, готовьте посадочное место.

Касс, не считая нужным услышать ответ базы, расстегнул ремни безопасности и сорвался с места, покидая кабину. Он долго рылся в ящиках и бельевых отсеках, выбирая необходимые вещи и распихивая их по походным сумкам. Юноша не забыл уточнить температуру воздуха в северном полушарии Центе, а, конкретно, на территории Кейп-Лаар, где и располагалась ремонтная станция – он влез в комбинезон цвета слоновой кости, затянул пояс потуже и спрятал небольшой бластер модели oB-9 в кобуру, закреплённую дополнительным ремнём на правом бедре. Касс некоторое время находился в раздумиях и сомнениях о размере одежды Итана Одри.

– Я всё время забываю: у тебя второй или третий? – парень показался в проёме, вынуждая пилота на секунду-другую отвлечься.

– Четвёртый, – напряжённо ответил тот, резво спуская несколько рычагов и сжимая чуть ли не до побеления пальцев штурвал.

Касс оставил форму на спинке пустого кресла и вновь скрылся на мгновение: он вернулся с парой массивных ботинок и двумя походными сумками. Бросив вещи возле выхода из кабины, юноша наконец уселся и, по настоянию первого пилота, пристегнулся.

– "Дарантея" идёт на посадку, – вновь связался с базой первый пилот.

– Ожидаю вас, – ответил женский голос. Связь отключилась. Центе всё приближалась, и можно было увидеть почти необжитые районы севера – пустынная, будто абсолютно забытая навеки, территория Кейп-Лаар совершенно не привлекала и не цепляла взгляд. Лишь одиноко стоящая ремонтная станция указывала на присутствие форм жизни.


	2. II. Кейп-Лаар

Шаттл опускался на посадочную площадку не так плавно, как прежде – внутренние повреждения давали о себе знать, но ситуация, в той или иной степени, была под контролем опытного пилота. 

Когда корпус "Дарантеи" твёрдо прижался к земле, Итан полностью отключил оборудование и начал неспешно переодеваться в подготовленную другом форму. 

– Могу я доложить механику о поломке? – Касс попросил разрешения на выход, указывая жестом на автоматическую дверь позади себя. 

– Нет, – ёмко ответил Одри, натягивая на ногу ботинок и поднимая голову на собеседника, – Выйдем вместе.

Касс тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся в сторону выхода, скрещивая руки на груди. Похлопывание тяжёлой руки по плечу отвлекло юношу от собственных мыслей. 

– Мне жаль, что так случилось, – голос Итана чуть смягчился, – Но ты не должен сдаваться. 

Касс чуть слышно шмыгнул носом и запрокинул голову, сдерживая выступающие слёзы. Он знал одно – жизнь никогда не будет такой, как раньше. На Соле больше нет умиротворения: райские птицы не поют свои чудесные песни, богатство красок королевских садов гибнет. Воспоминания о былой жизни казались иллюзией, несбыточной мечтой в океане горечи и боли. 

Сложно сохранять спокойствие, зная, что на родной планете уже никто не ждёт. Ни мать, ни отец – прах не оживить. Расстрелянные из мощных бластеров тела совершенно не походили на семью, что когда-то по-настоящему жила. 

Как ни странно, достижения науки и техники не смогли спасти семью Касса. Конечно, можно было попытаться перенести сознание родителей в тело дроида, однако, драгоценное время к тому моменту истекло. Но, к сожалению, технический прогресс был не на таком высоком уровне, чтобы обмануть смерть. Подобные эксперименты (которые, кстати, проводились только на добровольцах с отменным здоровьем и при подписании кучи документов) завершались удачно лишь в трёх процентах случаев. Первым из таких «победителей смерти» был Хелиот Вентресс, главнокомандующий тануакарской армии. Его смерть была толчком для новых открытий в данной области, которые произошли абсолютно случайно – молодой, но успешный конструктор, Стефан Вуд, совершенно не могла смириться с потерей и решилась на отчаянный шаг и, к удивлению, удачный. Нынешнее местонахождение Хелиота было неизвестно – по слухам, он то отказался от службы и решил обзавестись семьёй, то присоединился к запрещённому во многих системах движению.

Также Хелиот Вентресс был знаком с родителями Касса, господином и госпожой Дейн, и, по известным данным, поддерживал их идеи, по крайней мере, до «перерождения». Некоторые связывали расстрел семьи Дейн с внезапным исчезновением Хелиота, но подтвердить свою теорию, конечно, ничем не могли.

– Вперёд, боец, во славу мира! – Итан, отчаянно жестикулируя, пропел строчку из гимна военных времён. 

– Сфальшивил, – тихо произнес юноша, поджимая губы, – Ладно, идём, – он покачал головой, глубоко вздыхая, – Из-за недавних событий я слишком перенервничал и дал слабину, и ещё...

– Хватит болтать, – резкие перепады настроения пилота уже совершенно не пугали юношу, – Думаешь, механик не потребует денег за ожидание, пока мы здесь треплемся? 

Одри не стал ждать внятного ответа и вытолкнул напарника в пространство раздвинувшихся дверей. Касс чуть шатнулся, но успел удержать равновесие и с невозмутимым видом спустился по трапу, мысленно изливая на пилота всё богатство своего словарного запаса.

Итан ступал чуть позади, настороженно оглядываясь и на всякий случай опуская пальцы на рукоятку бластера.

– А этого делать не стоит! – раздался голос за спинами пилотов, заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

Мужчины почти одновременно обернулись – хоть девушка и выглядела достаточно юной (на вид ей можно было дать не больше двадцати двух лет), не оставалось сомнений, что перед экипажем корабля стоит владелица ремонтной станции и, по совместительству, механик.

Девушка уверенно подошла к повреждённому корпусу корабля, игнорируя поданные для приветствия руки мужчин.

– Вы не представитесь? – Касс вопросительно выгнул бровь, терпеливо ожидая ответа. Его не последовало.

Одри взглянул на девушку – в его лице читалось полное недоверие вкупе с недоумением. Пилот хотел броситься к незнакомке и спросить о наличии лицензии на ремонт среднего и крупного транспорта, но что-то его останавливало. 

Возможно, Итана сдерживало и молчание Касса. Трудно было сказать, намеренно ли тот сохранял безмолвие, будучи погружённым в свои мысли, либо делал это непроизвольно, находясь в непривычной для себя обстановке.

– В этом нет смысла, – загадочно ответила девушка, доставая из многочисленных карманов рабочего комбинезона мелкие инструменты, – Предположим, Нокс, – она немного помолчала, будто обдумывая сказанное, и продолжила, – Что-то изменилось? 

– Вероятно, теперь мы знаем, как к Вам обращаться, – спокойно ответил Касс, стряхивая со штанины принесённый ветром песок.

– Возможно, я соврала, – покачала головой механик, срезая корабельную обшивку, – Но вы об этом не узнаете, – она тихо усмехнулась, дотрагиваясь пальцами до остывших деталей. 

«Вот чёрт, DP-3 вытек», – процедила сквозь зубы девушка. 

Лист обшивки со скрипом отошёл от корпуса и тяжело опустился на землю, поднимая за собой облако пыли. Нокс отвернулась в сторону и, громко откашливаясь в кулак, поднялась. 

– Сгорела пара деталей, – резюмировала механик, вытирая испачканные техническим гелем и песком руки, – Нужные у меня есть, замена будет стоить тридцать тысяч.

Пилоты переглянулись.

– Тридцать? – не поверил своим ушам первый пилот, – Да на эти деньги можно жить полгода и ни в чем не нуждаться!

– Сорок, – хитро прищурившись, ответила на возражение механик.

– Грабёж, – сухо ответил Касс, не спеша расставаться с кругленькой суммой. Он, конечно, понимал, что пути для отступления нет, и никак по-другому покинуть планету не получится.

– Прошу прощения, но здесь огромная инфляция, я и сама чуть ли не работаю в убыток! – рявкнула Нокс, кидая гаечный ключ под ноги возмутившихся. 

Итан умолкнул, а Касс незамедлительно отшагнул назад.

– Мне бы хоть стоимость деталей отбить да купить к дрянной похлёбке пару пайков, которые у меня уже в горле стоят! – она с нажимом провела пальцем по своему горлу, затем снова метнулась к кораблю. 

Пилотам пришлось согласиться со стоимостью починки – перспектива пробыть длительное время на Центе и провалить миссию удручала. Глупо было полагать, что Ункарский Совет мог воспринять неявку на собрание всерьёз по причине недостатка средств на починку транспортного средства. Деньги, конечно, были – личные накопления Касса и спонсорство Совета, оставалось решить проблему со временем.

– Деньги вперёд, – потребовала механик и уставилась на мужчин, – Сейчас у меня обед, а у вас – оплата моего труда.

Пилоты поспешили за девушкой, скрывшейся за дверью небольшой постройки. В помещении смешались запахи металла и технического масла, высушенной травы и густой похлёбки. 

Касс робко заглянул в кухню: Нокс, прежде наблюдавшая за разогреванием своего обеда, обернулась.

– Оставить деньги на столе?

Девушка мотнула головой:

– Заходите.

На столе оказались три глубокие миски с тёмно-зелёной, не очень приятной на вид кашицей. У похлёбки был чуть кисловатый запах, возможно, из-за приправ или специфического сока.

– Вам нужно особое приглашение? – девушка уселась в старенькое кресло и закинула ногу на ногу, – Не бойтесь, не отравлено.

И снова эта усмешка.

Касс присел на край лавки и осторожно пододвинул к себе миску, стараясь не расплескать похлёбку. Юноша зачерпнул ложкой содержимое и, поднося к губам, легонько подул, но не спешил пробовать. Боковым зрением он заметил кивок со стороны Итана.

– Скажу честно – отвратительно, и специи «это» не спасут, – скривился Одри.

– Похлёбка – дрянь, как я и говорила, – развела руками Нокс, – Знаете, пайки иногда бывают ещё хуже. Правительство загоняет север в угол… 

Касс посмотрел на девушку с нескрываемым сочувствием – ему очень хотелось помочь. Застёжка щёлкнула, и тонкий плетёный браслет серой змейкой лёг на поверхность стола.

– Тебе нужнее, – с горечью в голосе произнёс юноша, незаметно для себя и окружающих теряя манеры.

– Спасибо, – сдержанно произнесла девушка, потянулась за браслетом и, не рассматривая, спрятала драгоценность в карман. 

– Возле мастерской стоит XD-730, или мои глаза меня обманули? – Касс попытался перевести тему разговора.

– Да, – кивнула Нокс, откладывая в сторону пустую посудину.

– Эта развалюха уже лет сорок не в почёте! – возмутился Одри, наваливаясь весом на стол.

– Это называется «раритет», – ответил юноша, несильно пихая друга в плечо, – Почему не продашь? – он склонил голову, – На вырученные деньги можно спокойно основаться на Юте-7.

– Раз в пару дней мне приходится ездить за водой и хоть какой-то пищей. Не будь у меня транспорта – погибла бы. 

«Тоже верно», – подумали мужчины.

Яркая звезда поднялась высоко над горизонтом, сменяя собой тонкую полоску облаков. И, хоть на открытой территории становилось жарче, девушка решила закончить работу.

– Ужас, – возмутился Итан, прячась от палящих лучей в тени небольшого навеса. Даже походный комбинезон из светлой ткани отказывался спасать от жары, – И как здесь живут?

– В этой местности малое население, – протянула девушка, не отвлекаясь от дела, – в южном полушарии немного прохладнее, да и условия лучше. – она навалилась всем телом на деталь, вдавливая ту внутрь устройства, но отвлеклась, чтобы убрать налипшие пряди волос со вспотевшего лба, – Кейп-Лаар – чёрная зона: помимо меня да пары торговцев честных людей нет. Вандализм, мародёрство и разбои – вот что в почёте.

Новая деталь со скрипом встала на место, и механик с облегчением вздохнула, хлопая металлической задвижкой.

– Тут лучше не смыкать глаз, верно? – улыбнулся Итан.

Нокс не ответила, прислушиваясь. В тот момент она напоминала какого-то дикого зверька, который, навострив уши, пытался уследить за почти незаметными движениями врага.

– В шаттл, – вдруг произнесла та, хватая инструменты и оглядываясь. В её глазах читался нескрываемый страх.

– Что? – Итан перекинул через плечо походную сумку, понимая, что собранные для посадки вещи ни разу не понадобились.

– У него обшивки нет, нас в любой момент могут подбить! – прокричал Касс, опуская корабельный трап.

– Так проживи эти минуты с удовольствием, – девушка вложила в руки Касса ящик с инструментами и дружески похлопала юношу по плечу.

Она побежала в противоположную сторону от шаттла и очутилась в жилой постройке, которую называла домом. Нокс дрожала, и дыхание её перехватывало; девушка ступала как можно тише, стараясь не задевать мусор и обломки, разбросанные у входа.   
Она почувствовала движение сзади и резко обернулась, хватая старое ружьё, всё это время висящее на стене.

– Прощай, – девушка нажала на курок. 

Неприятель покачнулся и, скорчившись, схватился за угол стола дрожащей рукой, но не смог удержаться. Тяжёлое тело с грохотом упало на пол. 

Механик, прижимая оружие к груди обеими руками, выбежала из помещения, еле-еле борясь с желанием обшарить карманы грузного мужчины.

«Дарантея» была готова. Одри, наверняка, уже сидел в кабине, нетерпеливо выжидая момента взлёта, а Касс всё стоял у двери, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Только завидев силуэт девушки, он сорвался с места, выхватывая из кобуры блещущий новизной oB-9 – за Нокс бежали несколько человек, из их уст доносились дикие вопли на незнакомом языке.

– Стреляй, чёрт тебя дери! – в истерике кричала девушка, стараясь бежать быстрее, но песчаная дорога значительно замедляла её. 

Движущаяся цель. Наводка. Бластерный заряд попал в небольшую насыпь, поднимая облако желтоватой пыли. 

Промах. Пара-тройка последующих выстрелов замедлили группу дикарей, заставляя тех замешкаться. 

Девушка, будучи на самом краю трапа, оглянулась на мгновение, но мигом пожалела – ногу и плечо пронзила невероятная боль. Нокс шатнулась, падая прямиком в руки юноши – не совсем знакомые, но довольно надёжные.

– Всё в порядке, – подбодрил Касс, прижимая слабеющее тело к себе и помогая девушке забраться внутрь корабля, – Держись за меня, вот так.

Взгляд девушки затуманился.

«Дарантея» с неземным рёвом оторвалась от земли и вылетела из атмосферы Центе, покидая планету.

– В медотсек её, – произнёс Итан, не отвлекаясь от приборной панели, – И смени одежду, ты весь в крови.


End file.
